


The first Christmas – A ‘From Peeta with love’ - outtake

by PatriziaNordsee



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: ACFTC, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNordsee/pseuds/PatriziaNordsee
Summary: The Hunger Games and all characters belong to Suzanne CollinsThank you to all the tumblrs who helped with the charity anthologyA Candle for the Caribbeanand thank you to all of you who donated or will donate till the end of the Charity.The story from Katniss and Peeta and how the met can be found in the anthology.





	The first Christmas – A ‘From Peeta with love’ - outtake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titania522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/gifts).



> The Hunger Games and all characters belong to Suzanne Collins
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to all the tumblrs who helped with the charity anthology **A Candle for the Caribbean** and thank you to all of you who donated or will donate till the end of the Charity.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> The story from Katniss and Peeta and how the met can be found in the anthology.**  
>  **

“I don’t think that we will have Christmas this year.” It was evening on the first of December when Katniss snuggled sadly into Peeta’s arms. “Even now when we slowly get some things back, like electricity or cell sites, who will want to celebrate anyway? The people who have lost someone, the homeless or the injured?”

Peeta looked at her with bewilderment in his eyes. “The Kids will surely want to celebrate. Why wouldn’t they. They survived. We survived That is definitely a good cause to celebrate.”

Katniss turned her head. “Peeta, we have so much work to do. When the people who still live in our 'dome’ come back in the evening from a day full of debris removing, cleaning the still standing buildings and trying to make streets passable they will hardly want to speak about such things like Christmas. Maybe in some weeks but now – I don’t think so.”

“The more reason that we two speak about it, Katniss. I suppose quite a lot of our 'guests’ will still life here end of December. And there are so much children among them. Don’t you think it would be good when the children would have something special for Christmas.” Peeta sounded convincing.

Still Katniss felt beaten. Groggy from hauling away debris all day and knowing that the next day will be the same. The debris buildups seem to grow over night. “The families have nothing. They need their money to buy building material.”She shook her head. “To replace the furniture that got blown away either, torn apart or got soaked with sewage. How will they spend some money for a gift?”

Katniss got pulled deeper in Peeta’s embrace when he inquired. “I know the families have nothing to spare. But what do you think. At Christmas eve a little surprise for every kid?”

Katniss kissed him tenderly. “A little surprise for every kid in our 'dome’ at Christmas eve? Like Christmas in Germany? I’m game. What do you suggest?”

Peeta tried one of his sweet smiles. “I have an idea. Let me handle it. When I know it will work I’ll tell you and you can help too. And if not I arrange something else.”

***

The following days Peeta send a lot of email to his friends and former colleagues in Germany. He wrote about the situation in Ponce and told them about his idea.

He got lots of messages back and everyone wanted to help.

During the following weeks a lot of parcels arrived. Most of them came from online stores in the USA but later even parcels from Germany came.

The week before Christmas Katniss and Peeta spend every evening in the large kitchen of the community center. Nobody else was allowed to open the door. Peeta even put a sign outside. 'Do not enter!”

The people who stood in front of the closed door often heard laughter or the rattle of pots or pans. But they had no idea what happened behind the closed doors.

But everyone thought it must be something good. During the days they could see Katniss smiling like she did before the hurricane destroyed so much of her beloved island.

And they could see Peeta how he lovingly pulled his girlfriend into his arms every time possible. Katniss not only allowed it but willingly turned to him to reciprocate the tender gesture.

***

Christmas eve came and the families found a little not beside their breakfast dishes.

Ho ho ho, happy Christmas to you.

Come to our common room this fine evening at 19pm.

Please celebrate with us our first Christmas together.

Katniss and Peeta

  


Nobody grumbled that they got only some sandwiches for lunch and the kitchen was closed since breakfast.

During the day everyone who walked through the district could hear children laughing and sometimes mothers singing songs like _'Canta, ríe, bebe’ or 'La marimorena’._

In the late afternoon everyone stood patiently in line in front of one of the bathrooms. They wanted to tidy up themselves and change into clean clothes.

When at 19pm the almost 75 guests arrived in the common room they heard soft Christmas music from Peeta’s smartphone and a mobile loudspeaker. Katniss and Peeta welcomed every one and asked them to seat themselves and enjoyed the drinks and the food.

In the middle of the room was one large table full with food. There were paper plates with portions of _Piononos (Sweet plantains mashed together and layered with ground beef much like mini lasagna) and Arroz con gandules (A combination of rice, pigeon peas, and pork, cooked in the same pot with sofrito). Small slices of Pernil a slow-roasted marinated pork shoulder was placed on rolls and in some bowels were heaps of Tostones, (twice-fried green plantain slices) or Chicharrones de pollo (Crispy, tender, deep-fried chicken pieces)._

On another table they found water bottles, carafes with coffee or tea.

After Katniss and Peeta saw that everyone had taken a seat, enjoyed something to drink and to eat Peeta tuned down the volume of the music.

“Hello everyone, Merry Christmas and Frohe Weihnachten.” Peeta looked happily around and lifted his cup.

“Feliz navidad.” Katniss added in Spain, searched for Peeta’s hand, found it and pushed her small hand into his larger one. “We want to celebrate with you. Celebrate to be together. Cheers!” Katniss too lifted her cup for a toast and every adult in the room reciprocated the toast.

“A lot of you have tried to look into the kitchen during the last weeks but without luck.” Peeta looked pointedly in the direction of Finnick who tried to look wounded.

“And some of you helped us and never told another one of our secrets. Sae you are a godsend!” Katniss blow a kiss to Sae who stood proudly beside the food table. “This Christmas eve we want to give gifts to our children like it is custom and practice in Germany.”

“It would be nice if each child accompanied by a parent could come to us. One after the other. We could start with the little ones.” Katniss and Peeta walked hand in hand to a large bag nobody had seen before now and waved for the first children to come.

When the first kid padded to them at the hand of the mother they looked into the bag and pulled out a gift bag filled to the brim with handmade cookies, chocolate and sweets. They asked the little girl hardly older than four years about her name. Little Mia couldn’t believe that this present was for her. But then she pulled it into her little arms and hold it fast. Andrea, the proud mother was close to tears. She had thought that they would have to tell her little girl that there would be not Christmas this year. But now she could see the big smile on Mia’s face when she ate a cookie.

The next half an hour Katniss and Peeta gave away all what they had baked and prepared during the evenings in the kitchen.

Even the bigger children came, said their names and hugged Katniss and an adorably blushed Peeta to say thank you. There is no age limit for chocolate.

When the evening turned into night they sang wholeheartedly Feliz Navidad - together.

end

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this little story please tell me. It has been a Christmas present for all the tumblrs who contributed art to the charity anthology, worked has beta reader or donated for this awesome charity anthology. You can donate and get the whole anthology with wonderful works till end of January 2018. Go donate.


End file.
